She Is Weak
by HHB-733
Summary: Roderick despises Emma. She is not one of them. Breaking her would be too easy.


"I don't know what the hell you're doing," Emma snarled.

Roderick stopped and turned on his heel, his head cocked. An amused smirk played on his lips. He'd been waiting for her to challenge him, he'd relished it.

"Joe has a plan. Just be patient," Emma growled.

She'd been standing outside Joe's study, presumably to eavesdrop. Joe hadn't looked at her since he'd drunkenly given in one evening. Emma was still certain he would give in to her again, the hope lingering on her face was evident. Her conquest was too quickly dashed, leaving her unsure and faltering.

Weak.

Roderick chuckled. How dare she confront him. It amused him how much she thought she was still important to the cause and to Joe.

Roderick took a step closer to her in the dim hallway, seeing her fists ball up.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" he said with a slick grin, "The big boys had to talk."

Emma's jaw hardened, her shoulders tensing. She was furious. How dare he? Doesn't he know what she's done? How she was the one to bring Joey here? To bring Joe's son back to him? Doesn't he know how important that was? How difficult, but yet she had done it? Who was he to come in and act like she had no reason to be here? Who was he to replace her and become more important to Joe? Joe should owe her, not discard her for this asshole.

Roderick couldn't stifle his laughter. He rolled his eyes, turning again to leave, laughing at her.

He had heard Emma before she touched him. She lunged forward, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"I'm not done!" she screamed, her eyes dilated and enraged.

The breath wasn't fully out of her lungs when Roderick pivoted her weight and force to slam her into the wall, his hand around her throat.

It hadn't been hard. She'd really put in all the force herself. He merely manipulated it.

Emma struggled against Roderick's pin but she remained unmoving, her eyes still angry, still unrelenting. His eyes were dark and unforgiving. He was cold and empty.

Then Roderick grinned again, a boyish, amused grin. She was not one of them. A true follower, a worthy one, would not have allowed themselves to be defeated this easily. Not Louise. Not Charlie. No. They would have fought hard, they would have defended themselves and attacked. They had killed and were ruthless. Emma may have killed a dog or two, perhaps an old girlfriend, but nothing like him. Nothing like a true follower.

Roderick studied her. She was weak. There was nothing to gain from this girl being here. Even the boy who'd come after her, Jacob, he was ruthless. Roderick saw it in his eyes.

He saw nothing of cause in Emma. Even her anger was comical to him. She pretended to be as cold and merciless as he and the others, but she wasn't. She was pathetic.

Her puppy love of Joe made Roderick despise her. She worshipped him as an idol whereas Roderick followed his teachings and his message. Emma was not worthy of Joe or his cause. Roderick was dedicated. Emma was acting. Acting so that she could reach Joe.

She had one night, but she would never again.

Roderick knew she had outgrown her usefulness to Joe. She would be forgotten.

Emma stood pinned to the wall angrily. Her teeth clenched hard enough for Roderick to hear it.

He cocked his head, studying her long neck, imaging slicing it. The thought warmed his throat.

He shook the hair out of his eyes, the smirk still on his face, and looked at Emma.

She glared at him aggressively. She was a cat and he was a lion. She was weak.

A thought passed through Roderick's mind… perhaps he would…

He loosened his grip on Emma, taking a step back from her, letting her feet ground.

As Emma drew her breath to scream at him more, her hands already pushing him back, he thrust her back to the wall, hips first.

Roderick felt her head hit as her shoulders hit squarely, her feet off the ground again. In the same motion, he brought his lips down onto hers, his fist around her throat.

Emma resisted, pushing his hands against him, trying to turn her face.

Roderick, as always, loved the challenge. He loved that she thought she could fight him off. His grip on her throat alone was enough to control her.

He forced her. He pulled her off the wall and slammed her again, breaking her fight, his lips following.

She still resisted, but he didn't mind. He kissed her anyways, waiting for her to give in. They always did.

Roderick continued, his hair in his eyes and his hips against hers. Only when his body was flush against hers did she give in.

He felt her body go slack, her fight gone, her lips softening, opening.

Roderick kissed her hard, as hard as she'd screamed at him.

She bit his lip and he tasted blood, forcing him to kiss her harder. He knew she was becoming starved for breath. He wanted to feel her suffocate.

Roderick tightened his fist around her neck and he could feel her pulse flutter. He kissed her even harder, her panic driving him. He was enjoying this.

When he felt she would burst and when he was sure he'd left marks on her neck, he released her, stepping her back and letting her stagger for her footing.

She looked up at him, gasping for breath, hand touching her sensitive throat, her eyes glazed with passion.

Roderick mirrored her. Breathing heavily, his own eyes glassy.

Emma looked up at him with a small smile, the same way she'd looked at Paul when she'd finally understood him, when they had been together.

Roderick let her have this moment. He tilted his head and gave her the softest look he could, bringing his hand up to touch her cheek.

Emma blinked and smiled, giving him the same look she'd given Joe the night she'd seen him arrive.

Roderick blinked, his softness and tenderness gone. His face was hard and uncaring. He was himself again.

Emma's face became confused, almost childlike.

Roderick couldn't help it, she was pathetic. He scoffed, laughing. He stepped away from her, shaking his head. He couldn't keep it up.

Emma's face fell. He'd played her. He thought she was a fool. Her fists balled.

Roderick laughed as he walked away, leaving her speechless.

She was weak. He couldn't wait until Joe saw it. He couldn't wait until someone killed her.

Roderick wondered if Emma would try to hurt Claire once she was here, once Emma saw how Joe still loved Claire. She would be jealous. If Emma hurt her, Roderick would suggest to Joe that she be reprimanded. He almost hoped Emma killed Claire. He would offer to take care of things for Joe.

Roderick grinned as he considered the thought. Emma may be weak, but he was not.


End file.
